


You're Welcome

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver and Felicity’s daughter has an obsession with Moana





	

“Come what maaaaaaay I know the waaaaay! I am Moanaaaaaa!”

It was the third time in the past half an hour or so that Liora had burst into song. The little four year old was more than a bit obsessed with Moana ever since he, Felicity, John, and baby Sara had gone to see it.

“When is Sara coming?” she asked, standing in front of him with wide eyes.

“Soon, princess,” he promised her.

She nodded and went to hit play on Felicity’s tablet. His daughter looked up at him expectantly.

“Moana, make way, make way…” he did his best to sing.

She danced in circles when he did.

“Moana, it's time you knew the village of Motonui is all you need….”

They kept going until it reached Grandma Tala’s part.

“I like to dance with the water the undertow and the waves the water is mischievous, ha! I like how it misbehaves,” Felicity chimed in, causing Liora to clap her hands and giggle.

She shimmied her way to Oliver. He smiled wide, taking her into his arms. This was the only time that he really danced. Well, he swayed with her at their wedding, but swaying wasn’t good enough for Liora.

The song ended and he leaned in to kiss Felicity. “I thought you were resting,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I heard some singing and came to investigate,” she pulled back.

He pouted, “I’m sorry,” he said, letting his hand fall against her very pregnant belly, “You should be in bed.”

“No,” she swatted at his hand, “I want to be out here with you.”

He knew better than to argue with her. She might be pregnant, but she was still feisty as hell. Okay, she was probably a lot more feisty than she was before.

He put his hands up in surrender. “Alright.”

There was a knock at the door and Liora went running towards it, chanting “Sara,” over and over again. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she tugged the door open, stumbling backwards a little.

“Sara!” she squealed when the six year old came into view.

“Liora!” Sara squealed in return.

They held hands as they ran into the living room to turn on Moana again.

Oliver waved at Dig.

“Hey, man,” he said with a chuckle. “Hello, Felicity,” he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

They barely got a moment before the girls were at Diggle’s feet, chanting “Maui.”

Liora hit play on “You’re Welcome,” before John could even decide if he was going to play or not.

“Okay, okay I see what's happening yeah. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel, It's adorable!” he poked both of their noses.

Oliver had always thought it was funny how Diggle was basically a marshmallow around his daughter, but after having Liora he understood. He understood the desire to want to do anything he could to make his daughter smile. It was why none of them regretted taking the girls to see Moana. They had to be silly, they had to listen to the songs over and over again, but he couldn’t imagine not seeing that smile or hearing those giggles and he knew both Felicity and John felt the same way.

John shrugged off his jacket and flexed his muscles for the girls. Those biceps were the reason Sara and Liora had dubbed him Maui. He could have been jealous, but if he were being completely honest, John sang Maui’s song way better than he did.

Many songs were sung and dances danced. They shared a lunch together, which he cooked himself, and then John carried a very sleepy Sara out of the apartment. Despite Oliver’s protests, Felicity took Liora in her arms and carried her to her little bed for nap time.

He busied himself with the dishes, humming to himself as he did. It wasn’t long before actually words came with the humming.

“What can I say except you’re welcome for the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re welcome. I’m just an ordinary demi-guy,” he sang quietly. 

“My favorite demi-guy,” Felicity whispered behind him.

A blush crept up his cheeks.

“Don’t stop on my account,” she teased.

“So mean to me,” he jutted out his lower lip.

She snorted, “Oh please.”

He smiled wide. Making Felicity smile was just as heartwarming as making Liora smile. He just loved his girls so much; they were his whole world.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked as he finished up the last dish.

“Tired. Mama could use a nap too,” she said with a soft sigh.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all Demi-guy,” she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but happily helped his wife waddle to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had a lot of fun writing this little fluff piece, so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
